


My Only Sunshine

by Auddieliz09



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Neil lets slip his secret nickname for Andrew.





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> First not Teen Wolf fic. Please be nice. 
> 
> Don’t know what I was dreaming about but I had Neil’s dialogue running through my head when I woke up. It wouldn’t leave me alone so I wrote it down.

Neil wakes up to the sound of feet climbing down the ladder from the loft above his bed. He cracks his eyes open in the dull, early morning light looking up just in time to see Andrew look down at him before turning to grab his cigarettes.

 

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Neil sighs contentedly.

 

Andrew freezes. Neil immediately goes on alert, scanning the room for anything missing or that doesn’t belong. He sees nothing out of the ordinary. The only sound in the room is Kevin’s soft snores, Andrew slowly turns around leveling Neil with an unreadable expression.

 

“What did you just call me?” He asks lowly.

 

“Uh.” Neil had gone into fight or flight mode, so it takes him a few moments to remember what he’d said, which apparently is significant to Andrew. “It was.. Sunshine.”

 

Suddenly, a different kind of panic seizes Neil. “Is that one of those words I shouldn’t ever say to you?” He worries at his lip with his teeth.

 

Andrew’s eyes zero in on his mouth before he jerks his chin once to the left, the only answer to Neil’s question before he asks his own. “Why did you call me that?”

 

Neil considers trying to pull the nickname off as some kind of sarcastic comment that didn’t really mean anything, but he’d promised to stop lying to the foxes and especially Andrew. Instead, he gives Andrew a small warning. “If you don’t like it when I stare, you’re probably going to hate the answer.”

 

Andrew’s eyebrows narrow a fraction, Neil thinks it means that Andrew wants to stab him, or he wants Neil to continue anyway. “I already hate you. Answer the question,” Andrew growls. Both, then.

 

Neil looks up at him from under his lashes, knowing he’s looking at Andrew in the way that never fails to make him tell Neil to stop. Not that he could. This fierce man is everything he’d never known he needed, had given him everything he’d told himself he didn’t want.

 

“Alright, well, you’re an apathetic asshole. Except, you’re not. You’re quick to pull out your knives when someone says something they shouldn’t, but you don’t just stab first and ask questions later. You give them a chance to correct themselves. You’ve built a thousand-foot wall around you, but sometimes you show me the secret tunnels to reach the other side. To everyone else, you might be a storm cloud, throwing hail and lightning, but I’m not afraid of you. I always feel warm when you’re around. Your scowly face never fails to brighten my day just a little. Knowing that you trust me with any part of the real you makes me happier than I’ve ever been in my admittedly shitty life. I know it’s stupid and cliche, but you’re my sunshine.” He whispers the last part as if saying it quietly will lessen the impact his words might have on the older man.

 

Andrew just stares at him for a minute, face blank. Then, he strides over to Neil and murmurs “yes or no” as he leans down. Neil barely gets the “yes” out before Andrew’s hard mouth covers his. Andrew pulls back and nips Neil’s lips with his teeth before standing back up.

 

“Two hundred and twelve percent, Abram,” he deadpans before turning, grabbing his cigarettes, and marching out the door. Neil just leans back on his pillow for a minute, thumb brushing against his grinning lips.


End file.
